


Warm up

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Jihoon, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, sub soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: It's soonyoung's birthday.





	Warm up

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing smut, so forgive me.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

Soonyoung didn't know how he ended up with this situation, it was suppose to be his birthday and he should be celebrating with boys or spending his time with Lee Jihoon, lover. He was with Jihoon,but it was not how he imagined. Somehow he was on his bed,clutching the sheets while Jihoon's fingers work inside him. totally not how he imagined.

He didn't know how it happened, all he remembered was Jihoon leading him to the room after a few drinks and he happily obliged because it was a promising sex, and he love to make his Jihoon moan but then Jihoon pushed him against the bed. Maybe he was feeling a bit energetic but then suddenly he was pinned against the mattress and in between kiss Jihoon managed to get rid of Soonyoung's jeans and actually entered his finger in him during make out. 

"Jihoon,...... What are you doing? You know I don't do this......" Soonyoung whined. 

"It's okay babe... You will like it just relax. " Jihoon said as he entered another finger. Soonyoung let out a gasp and covered his mouth quickly. 

"Hey babe, let me hear. " but Soonyoung didn't let go of his mouth. 

Jihoon shook his head, and let himself focus on the work he had in his hand at the moment. He started scissoring his fingers inside Soonyoung, he could feel older trembling at his touch but still holding onto his mouth to not to let out any noise.

Jihoon took Soonyoung's dick in his other hands and started stroking. Fingers still working inside the hole. A few minutes and the third slides in easily. He looked up to see Soonyoung but the elder male just refused to look at him and already had a pillow to muffle his voice.

Jihoon rolled his eyes took out his fingers, the body shuddered at the loss .Jihoon then leaned in and took the pillow away from Soonyoung. 

"Give me, you don't need it." Soonyoung let out a noise. He look dejected. Jihoon took the pillow and put it beside him. 

"So..... You want to go on back or the stomach?" Soonyoung eyes widened with the question. 

He quickly sit up, wincing at the odd feeling in his butt. 

"what? We are not doing it more than this. I'm at my limit." Jihoon sighed. 

"Soonyoung I'm telling you to believe me, I'm just giving you all, trust me you will be fine." Soonyoung looked at him like he didn't had much choice, he took another pillow and lay down on his back with the previous pillow under him. Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung hid half of his face again with the new pillow while biting it. He made sure to not to fulfill Jihoon's wish, but if he wanna play games Jihoon is fully open. 

As cue Jihoon spread Soonyoung's legs again, sitting in between. The buttons of Soonyoung's shirt were open showing him the pale skin Jihoon liked so much. He leaned in and kiss the patch of skin on the stomach, he could feel the sharp intake of breath.

Jihoon pulled away. He then get down to business. His left hand is on soonyoung's dick while the right hand is back in the hold starching him again, because he knew it was soonyoung's first time. 

Soonyoung muffled his moans with pillow and Jihoon didn't say anything until he was sure that Soonyoung was well prepared. Once the preparation was done jihoon took out the condom from the drawer, soonyoung watching him with his eyes wide open. He didn't paid any attention to soonyoung as he get out of his own jeans and boxers and soon was putting the condom in himself.

He then looked at soonyoung, who was still clutching the pillow jihoon rolled his eye. If soonyoung wasn't going to give in, he will make him, he knew that soonyoung believed in him, it just that older male was not familiar and that was not a big problem. He can make him familiar with this. 

Jihoon slowly entered soonyoung, he could feel soonyoung clenching around him and the fact that his whole body was trembling during the whole process. Jihoon looked at soonyoung, the older male has now hidden his whole face with pillow clutching It tightly. He waited until the trembling stopped. then Jihoon thrust in, still got no response he need. 

Jihoon had enough, he knew he can make soonyoung feel good and soonyoung can take it as well. 

So he took soonyoung's left leg throwing it at his own shoulder. And thrust inside the hole, the angle made him go deeper, soonyoung let out a squeal and even with his pillow it could be heard 

_Jackpot_

Jihoon then leaned in all the way, bending soonyoung (glad that the later was flexible) and with one hand he pulled the pillow away. The look he got was breathtaking. Soonyoung's hair were all messed up, his eyes were glassy, lips glossy trembling. He smiled. 

"Having fun princess?" 

Soonyoung looked away, jihoon clicked his tongue. He hold soonyoung's chin and made him look towards him. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. You should know that I don't like it when I don't get attention." soonyoung stayed still, eyes staring back to jihoon's commanding ones. 

Soonyoung avert his eyes, God he couldn't take it anymore. He was scared at first, but now he was feeling good and all he didn't want to give jihoon the satisfaction. But he didn't know jihoon had such dominating personality. Usually when he would take jihoon the other always go on with his advances and follow his lead. But looking at such dominant jihoon kind of hurt his pride and he really didn't want jihoon to know how much of effect he was putting in him. 

But on other hand Jihoon was treating him good because it was his first time. He was commanding but gentle. He made him want to submit to him. He didn't know he could be this submissive to anyone. 

Jihoon looked like he was waiting for a long time as he crease his cheeks and said. 

"Tell me, are you feeling alright?" his voice showed so much care and soonyoung knew he was in good hand. So he nod. 

Jihoon sighed in relief. 

"Are you feeling good?" soonyoung stayed still at the question. Jihoon couldn't wait anymore so he started moving, getting deeper with each move. Soonyoung gasped, his eyes widened. 

"Are you feeling good princess?" the authority in jihoon's voice was back and it made Soonyoung go weak. He nod furiously, God he can't take it. 

" I am not hurting you, am I?" jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung shook his head, tear falling from his eyes lips trembling from pleasure he was receiving. 

"Good, I let you go for now but next time I need word. You got it?" soonyoung merely nod. Jihoon peck soonyoung glossy lips before backing away. 

He started slow, but soon his pick up his pace. Rocking back and forth. He groaned when soonyoung clenched around him, it felt so good. Soonyoung has started letting out small gasps and moan and it was perfect. 

Suddenly soonyoung clutches his hand, jihoon looked up in confusion. 

"Please, faster...." the face that soonyoung made, eyes begging jihoon throw away all the sanity he had in him. 

He bent soonyoung again, drilling deep with in him. Soonyoung finally let out his voice, it was loud and jihoon loved it.

They didn't last longer as soonyoung cried loud before cumming on his own stomach followed by jihoon cumming inside him, glad he wore the condom. 

..... 

It took soonyoung a bit time to clear his head. When he looked around he was already in his clean underwear and jihoon was climbing beside him. 

"You cleaned me?" 

"Of course." 

"that was fast." 

"i know." jihoon said as he put his arms around soonyoung pulling him closer. 

"How was it?" jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung averted his eyes again, not looking at jihoon. 

"are we playing this game again princess?" jihoon smirked when soonyoung blushed. Soonyoung hit him on his chest. 

"Shut up, and don't call me princess it's so embarrassing." 

"But it got you all riled up." soonyoung pushed jihoon away sulking. 

"go away." 

"aww come on."

"no...and why did you even did that? Isn't it my birthday? Shouldn't I be taking you?'

' well I was trying to give you the best birthday gift... Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it." soonyoung become redder at the statement. Jihoon smiled. He pulled soonyoung again kissing his temple.

"I love you." He whispered.

"i love you too." Soonyoung answered.

and soon they fell into deep slumber.


End file.
